1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD (liquid crystal display) used for a computer, television, or the like.
This application is based on Patent Application No. Hei 10-186115 filed in Japan, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD is a display utilizing the characteristic of the liquid crystal that the molecular arrangement thereof is changed when a voltage is applied to a liquid crystal.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view showing a conventional example of an LCD.
This LCD 10 comprises liquid crystal panel 11 for displaying characters or the like, and backlight 12 for irradiating the liquid crystal panel 11, these components being contained in chassis 9.
In the structure of the liquid crystal panel 11, two transparent glass substrates 13 are made to adhere together, liquid crystal 14 being disposed therebetween. These glass substrates are disposed on a light-introducing plate 15, and the periphery of these substrates and the light-introducing plate are surrounded and anchored by the chassis 9.
In the backlight 12, the both ends of fluorescent lamp 16 are supported by connectors 17, and the lamp is covered via reflection plate 18 with lamp holder 19 which is integrally formed with a side portion of the chassis 9.
In the above structure, when the power switch is turned ON so that the fluorescent lamp 16 is switched on, the light of the fluorescent lamp 16 is reflected by the reflection plate 18 and is introduced into the light-introducing plate 15, and this light passes in turn through the lower-side and upper-side transparent glass substrates 13. In this process, if a specific voltage is applied to the liquid crystal 14, then the molecular arrangement thereof is changed and each area of the liquid crystal 14 is classified into a light-transmitting area or a light-blocking area. Therefore, a portion of the light transmitted through the lower-side transparent glass substrate 13 passes through each light-transmitting area in the liquid crystal 14, and further passes through the upper-side transparent glass substrate 13, while the other portion of the above light is reflected by each light-blocking area in the liquid crystal 14 towards the lower-side transparent glass substrate 13. Accordingly, a predetermined character or a picture can be shown by a combination of light-transmitting and blocking areas, and be displayed in the liquid crystal panel 11.
However, in the conventional LCD 10, the fluorescent lamp 16 is supported only at the both ends thereof by the connectors 17; thus, if a vibration or impact occurs to the backlight 12 during the transport of the LCD 10, the fluorescent lamp 16 may be bent and broken. As there is a space between the lamp holder 19 and the light-introducing plate 15, if the fluorescent lamp 16 is broken, then broken pieces or mercury may be scattered towards the light-introducing plate 15 side and the liquid crystal panel 11 may be contaminated.
Additionally, when the broken fluorescent lamp 16 is replaced, the LCD itself must be dismantled, and thus it is troublesome.
On the other hand, the light of fluorescent lamp 16 reflected by the reflection plate 18 concentrates at the area near the light-introducing portion (at the fluorescent lamp 16 side) of the light-introducing plate 15. Therefore, such non-uniform light causes uneven brightness in the liquid crystal panel 11.
In consideration of the above problems, an objective of the present invention is to provide an LCD for which damage to an irradiating tube can be prevented, and the unevenness of light in a display section can be reduced.
Therefore, the present invention provides a liquid crystal display comprising a display section using liquid crystal, and a light-generating section having an irradiating tube for irradiating the display section, further comprising:
fitting means for detachably attaching the light-generating section to the display section;
one or more elastic members, provided in the light-generating section in a tightly contacting manner, for supporting the irradiating tube; and
a light-transmitting member, positioned at the light-emitting side of the light-generating section, for transmitting the light from the irradiating tube.
According to the above structure, the irradiating tube is supported by the elastic members; thus, if a vibration or impact occurs to the light-generating section, such a vibration or impact is absorbed by the elastic members and is not directly transmitted to the irradiating tube. Therefore, the irradiating tube is not bent, and thus it is possible to prevent the irradiating tube from being broken. In addition, the light-transmitting member is positioned at the light-emitting side of the light-generating section; thus, the light from the irradiating tube is not concentrated near the border area between the light-generating section and the display section, and thus the display section is uniformly irradiated. Accordingly, uneven brightness on the display section can be reduced.